Hidden Legacy
by cajunspice
Summary: contrary to title has nothing to do with the virus. Summary:Remy and Rogue go down to visit Henri and his teenage son for Marti Gras and remy gets the surprise of his life
1. a relaxing trip?

Name: Hidden Legacy

Author: by Cajunspice

Ships: Romy

Timeline: AU, future

Disclaimer: I don't own X-men or anything except for what you don't recognize

Author's Note: This is my first fic and updates will probably be slow, have mercy on the newbie, and constructive criticism is fine, but I laugh at flaming reviewers

Hidden Legacy

By, Cajun Spice

Henri and Mercy's townhouse in the French quarter was just a he remembered it. A sense of relaxed happiness floated through the air, accompanying the calming scent of jasmine and roses, mercy's favorite. Along with the leather of Rogues trench coat and the smoke of his cigarette, it was making him feel right at home once again among the beauty of New Orleans and the company of Friends.

Remy was startled out of his revere by the sound of Tante Mattie yelling at two youngsters to get "out of he kitchen this instant!" Ah he remembered those days when he to was chased out of the kitchen my Tante's frying pan. It seemed his brother, Henri, also remembered this from the chuckle that had just escaped his lips.

"This is my son, Etienne," he said," and this is Annie, a family friend." The girl, a pretty young thing who looked about seventeen jumped from her hiding place among the bougainvillea to land on young Etienne's shoulders, looked up and replied," Hey ya'll, ain't you the X-men, Rogue and Gambit?"

"Dat we are, petite." Remy looked at her closely; there was somthin'' familiar and from the look on Rogues face she seemed to think so too.

"You might recognize her from the Red Skull's fighting force her foster Dad IS Brock Rumlow," Etienne added, playfully shoving Annie's side.

"Ya, sorry fer not intruding myself. Come on in, I think Tante Mattie's got some grub fer ya'll. You can peruse my file in there." She then poked Etienne and whistled, and a boy who looked surprisingly like Julienne appeared from the neighboring roof. The three then proceeded to scamper off and do god knows what to the poor tourists.

"She wasn't wearing gloves", said a previously silent Rogue.

"Yes we can thank Forge's nifty little bracelet for that" (Henri)

"Wait, Cherie, how do you know her?" (Remy)

"Let's go inside and ah'll explain everything," sighed a tired looking Rogue," right now Ah need some caffeine and food.


	2. The Web Begins To Unravel

Name: Hidden Legacy

Author: by Cajunspice

Ships: Romy

Timeline: AU, future

Disclaimer: I don't own X-men or Superman. DC comics and Marvel own everything except for what you don't recognize

Author's Note: This is my first fic and updates will probably be slow, have mercy on the newbie, and constructive criticism is fine, but I laugh at flaming reviewers

'' Means thinking

"" Means talking out loud

Hidden Legacy

By, Cajun Spice

Last chapter:

"**Wait, Cherie, how do you know her?" (Remy)**

"Let's go inside and ah'll explain everything," sighed a tired looking Rogue," right now Ah need some caffeine and

**food.**

New Chapter:As they walked inside Remy threw Henri a questioning glance.

'Her hair, and those eyes! Is she my kid and if so what else hasn't Roguey told me?'

Once the three of them were all safely in the kitchen – with the kids around you never know what could happen – Rogue dropped what looked like a file onto the counter.

She looked up at Remy," Now before you say anything I wanna tell ya 'bout her. Yes, she was conceived during the Antarctica incident," at this Henri squirmed, then almost laughed at the look on Remy's face," and after we left you I took a –quote- leave of absence -quote- and went down to Caldecott County. I stayed with Irene Adler, Destiny; you know the lady who raised me."

"Ya chere. Ya told me 'bout her."

"I didn't tell nobody but Xavier, Beast, Destiny, and Mystique"

"MYSTIQUE! FUCK CHERE! WHAT WERE YOU THINKING!"

"She's my MOTHER! THAT'S WHAT! Just look through the file. Henri, I'll be back after I talk to my daughter."

"Alright, ask her about her relationship with that Jason Kent kid, she's not tellin' me anythin' and I have a feelin' his daddy ain't gon' like him datin' her."

Once she was gone, Remy turned towards his older Brother with a confused look on his face. "Why? Why didn' she tell moi"

"She was mad and confused an she didn' wanna hurt ya, or start another guild war."

Remy nodded, remembering the events of that year, 1990.

"Just look through the file. I have to go tell my son not to steal that lady's purse before she whacks him. Ya think he'd be able to recognize tante after seventeen years."

Remy, left alone with his thoughts, spread out the contents of the file on the table. He looked down at all he had missed and wondered what it would have been like if Rogue had told him. He knew that she'd been mad at him, hell he was mad at himself! He also knew what his brother didn't tell him, that due to Rogue's position as an X-man, and her family situation, not to mention the child's questionable parentage, she'd never have been able to raise it on her own. But as he looked through baby pictures, class photos, candid shots, vacation photo's, her first date, junior prom, he knew he'd give anything to have been there. He finally got to the paperwork, which he pretty much skipped over till he got to a profile that looked to have been put together by Mystique herself and covered pretty much every thing he wanted to know. This is what he saw:

**Mutant 931331**

**Super Name: Bhagasati (all powerful one)**

**Anne Mattie Raven Darkholm LeBeau**

**affiliation: Unified Guilds, Hellfire Club, Red Skull**

** (crossbones is her foster dad)**

**PARENTS**: Rogue and Gambit

Mother: mutant: RogueFather: mutant: Remy Lebeau

Powers: absorbtionPowers: Controling kinetic energy

Empathy (charm)

Parent's Group Afilliations:

Mother: Former –BOEM;Father: Unified Guilds

Current teams –both members of the X-men; Havok's team

**OTHER RELATIVES/ ALLIES**

Grandfather: Jean Luc Lebeau: human: deceaced (father's father)

Grandmother: Raven Darkholm : mutant : alias : Mystique

Uncle: Henri Lebeau : human

Aunt: Merci Lebeau: human

tante: Tante Mattie : human (?)

Foster Father: Brock Rumlow : Mutant : alias : Crossbones

Caretaker/ friend: Irene Adler : Mutant : alias : destiny

Assorted Cousins and friends

**BHAGASATU CONT.**

**POWERS**: any power, name it she's got it;

**MAIN**: Shapeshifter, absorbtion, control over kinetic energy,

telepathey, flight, invulnerabiltiy, immortality,

pyrokinetic, teleporting, etc.

**­­**

BACKGROUND INFORMATION ON MUTANT 931331

Might explain behavioral problems throughout captivity

Date of birth? 3-31-1990

Where was the baby born? A hospital in Caldecott County, Miss.

Sex? Female

Parents? Two mutants, mom, Rogue, dad, Gambit

Weight at birth? 5 lbs

Current weight: 135

Current Height: 5' 4"

Was the baby switched at birth? No, she was given away

Name? Anne Constantina Mattie Raven Darkholm LeBeau Rumlow

Hair? Yep, dark auburn hair with two white stripes

Healthy? Mostly

Any abnormalities? A lot of mucus was stuck in her throat at birth and to this day she has problems with that

Did the baby see her parents right away? Only her mom

Did the baby ever see her parents? Not until later in life

When did the baby leave the hospital? Hours after birth; her grandmother, a mutant, mystique, took her to stay with Destniy and trained her to fight; around age ten mutant 931331 was put in the care of Brock Rumlow, though now she stays mostly with her uncle at a mansion that the guild owns outside of New Orleans, Luisiana.

Baby's first word? NO

First haircut? 3 years

Crawl? 4mnths

Walk? 6mnths

Potty trained? 1 year

Nails cut for the first time? 1 year

Toenails? 1 year

First get into trouble? Age 5 yrs

What was it about? She stole a valuable item from the assassins for the thieves

Who was the baby's first friend? Julian Bordeaux II, son of Belladonna. They don't know they're supposed to be enemies

What was the first song the baby listened to? Everything burns - Ben moody feat. Anastasia

First TV show? Sesame Street

Class? Upper class; as a member of the hellfire club, Brock Rumlow (crossbones), her adopted father, was well of by then

First vacation? Age 2, they went to Italy on a business trip

First Park? A playground in Caldecott County

First Disney classic? The Great Mouse Detective

Ice cream: Chocolate

First toy? A stuffed bear from her birth mom

First pillow? Red silk embroidered with a black fleur de lis w. the thieves and assassins signs in gold

Toddler's first teacher? Monsieur Le Beau, her uncle

Good at writing? Yes

What did the toddler eat for lunch at school? She was home schooled and liked, dirty rice and jambalaya

Grades gotten? Good grades

Overweight? Slightly plump

Pin-the-Tail-on-the-Donkey? No, pin-the-tail-on-the-FOH member

Draw? Yes

Read? Yes

Child's best friend? Her cousin, Etienne

Favorite food? Swedish jam sticks

Hobbies? Reading, writing, studying fighting techniques and working on honing her mutations

Intelligent? Very

Nice to other people? Only the people she had to be nice to

Good at mathematics? Yes, she loved learning

Who liked the child? Her family, friends, and pretty much everyone who knew of her existence except for a few enemies

Favorite cartoon? Scooby doo re-runs

Hair color? Auburn with two white stripes

Eyes? Red on black

Length of hair? Below the shoulders

Dye her hair? No

Rebel against her parents? Yes

What subculture did the teenager fit in? Goth/ emo

What kind of clothes? Mostly black or green or red. T-shirts with gloves or long sleeves, long pants, cargo or boot cut, mini skirts w/ fishnets, etc.

What kind of makeup? Surprisingly only lipstick/gloss and eye shadow with mascara

Music? Metal/ rock/ Latin/ emo/

Friends? Rebels, Goths, other mutants, thieves, assassins, and Forge

First relationship? A rival assassin, but it was quickly broken off

What kinds of rumors were spread? Bastard/ devil child, evil, mutant is going to kill you, slut, etc.

Usual activities? Sleep, eat, hang out, train, and prepare for missions

Outgoing? Yes

Emotional problems? Abandonment issues trust issues, depression, inability to touch, and cutter

Bullied? Yes

Bully others? Sorta

What was the teenager's area of expertise? History/ diplomacy/ hand to hand combat/ knives and daggers

Bhagasati is a formidable opponent who is very good at outsmarting and intimidating her opponents. Her mental walls are very strong and she is impossible to read. A very well trained thief, like her father; enhanced agility and thieving skills make her hard to catch. She absorbs the powers, memories, and life force of everyone/thing she touches. So far the only being resistant to her power is her current boyfriend who we only know to be the son of superman. Her only weakness is her emotions, for they greatly influence her control over her powers.

As Far as family it is known that she only sees her mother on birthdays or emergencies and she has never had contact with her father. I t is questionable if he even knows of her existence.

Remy set down the file when he heard a noise at the door. He turned and . . .

What is Remy thinking? How will he react? What will he say to Rogue? Will his daughter accept him and Vice Versa? Find out whenever I decide to update, which will be when you guys review!


End file.
